This project will develop a Community Kit for Tobacco Prevention and Control that is congruent with the unique culture of Appalachia, a region where one in 12 Americans lives. This region has a high rate of tobacco use and tobacco-related health problems. In its Phase I research, Toborg Associates developed criteria to measure three cultural relevance of materials to prevent and control tobacco use in the region. It collected materials in use across the region, and analyzed and applied the cultural criteria to them. Based upon these analyses and comments in focus groups, staff determined that the region lacks culturally congruent materials for tobacco prevention and control. The firm seeks to develop a culturally congruent kit that uses the focal role of women in the Appalachian family as the access point. It will develop materials that use appropriate images and messages to empower women to prevent tobacco use among their children, encourage women to prevent secondhand smoke at home, and assist them to discuss cessation of tobacco use with husbands and other family members. Toborg Associates will conduct rigorous experiments that test hypotheses related to the effects of the materials and finalize the kit by the end of the grant. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The Community Kit will be marketed extensively throughout Appalachia, which includes all or parts of 13 states, 399 counties, many small and medium-sized towns, and 21 million residents. The many health departments, community-based organizations, hospitals, health clinics, homemakers' clubs, church groups, and small colleges in the region as well as individual doctors' and dentists' offices will provide a rich market.